VeggieTales/Characters
Bob the Tomato The ringmaster of the whole show. He lures in his victims by acting nice at first, but once he gains your trust he becomes very aggressive and abusive. Oh, and there's a reason his skin is always red—he's a walking time bomb! Bob usually takes all his anger out on Larry. Larry the Cucumber A delusional one-toothed cucumber who works as Bob's butler. Although he is unhealthily obsessed with and extremely loyal to his short-tempered master, Larry sometimes likes to tick Bob off by throwing away his medicine, which later leads to dellusional fits where Larry pretends to be Fanboy and beats up Bob, claiming he thought he was a "fib from outer space." Larry also has a singing career, performing what he calls "silly songs." LarryBoi This is what Larry calls himself when he pretends to be Fanboy. LarryBoi is suspected to be a Raving Rabbids fan as he uses Toilet Plungers as his one and only choice of weapon. He claims to have defeated the Fib from Outer Space, the Rumor Weed, and the Bad Apple, all of which turned out to be Bob, who LarryBoi attacked because he forgets to take his anti-delusional medications. QWERTY Yes, that's literally her name! QWERTY is Bob's evil computer which he uses to send all his subliminal messages across television networks and to learn how to type from the Mario Head. Top Banana Bob the Tomato's personal jester, and not a very good one at that. Top Banana hosts his own show (much to Bob's disliking) called The Top Banana Extravaganza. This show only receives about fifty views A YEAR (even more to Bob's disliking) because all this joker ever does is trip over himself. He only shows his face in public when Larry is pretending to be Fanboy. Junior Asparagus That little 4-year-old asparagus brat with the afro. Junior is suspected to have a mental disorder but doctors are unable to identify the syndrome. As a baby, Junior worshipped Bugs Bunny as a god. Now he's obsessed with YouTube Poop—his favorite sources are Hotel Mario, SpongeBob, and I.M. Meen. He is very defiant towards his parents, especially when they try to get him into bed, during which Junior asks for "four moar minutes" and stays awake for several months. Junior's Parents Other than the fact that they are Junior's parents, not much is known about Junior's biological parents. No one has even bothered to confirm their names. Junior's Dad Some things are known about his dad; he is very depressed and regretful of his life decisions, frequently visiting Ganon's Pub. His only loves in life are going bowling to hide from his family and his limited edition Art Bagatti plate, but the little brat had to ruin that too. Archibald Asparagus Junior's scary uncle who is somehow British. This guy is a complete nerd and neat freak. He does not enjoy Larry's silly songs and often tries to sabotage them. Other times, he is usually seen molesting the Gourds with his nerdy facts or reinacting that battle between the shoe heads and the pot heads. Jim & Jerry Gourd Jim is fat and complains a lot and Jerry is tall and has panophobia. They both like singing and eating and do not like Archibald. Apollo Gourd A gigantic sumo wrestling gourd who may or may not be related to the Gourds. He is a big jerk to everyone and is the star of the Hungry Sumo app. everyone was terrified of him until he died from eating 4 Big Macs a day. Apollo's Hippie Twin Yes, Apollo has an unnamed twin brother. All we know about him is that he dresses like a hippie and doesn't like Egyptians. Angus The obligatory Scottish cop carrot who has many other jobs and has an unhealthy obsession with apples and Finland. Italian Carrots Angus's two twin children who played as Mario and Luigi in a Hotel Mario school play. They also have many random jobs such as construction worker, barber, and painter. Yet these two live out on the street because they are constantly mugged by hooligans who still ridicule them for their terrible acting skills. The Peas They have names, but they're too hard to pronounce because the Peas are French. They work directly for Bob's secretary, Madame Blueberry. The Peas are very clumsy and can't even operate a camera without making a mushroom cloud. We're not sure exactly how many Peas there are; sometimes there are 2, sometimes 3 or 4, occasionally there are 6, but on rare occasions there can be many as over 9000! The Grapes Possibly evil clones of the Peas with Texan accents. The Grapes like nothing more than doing rotteness (especially to Junior) and making Bob angrier than he already is. The Grapes are the only ones of the veggie people who can drive, but they own the shittiest old car ever. There are estimated to be at least 4 of them. Pa Grape The oldest of all the Grapes, and the only one who doesn't sound like a hick. Although Pa is a genius compared to old geezer Angus, the poor guy is beginning to fall victim of Alzheimer's disease and has many halucinations. Pa Grape once got all the veggie people banished to Finland for 40,000 years because he ticked off the Great Mighty Poo by claiming he invented the Pyramids with a thousand pink toilet paper rolls. Madame Blueberry Bob's snooty secretary. She is an extreme narcissist who thinks she's the mayor of everyone on the planet and besides serving Bob, the only thing she cares about is fashion. The waiting line to be seen by Blueberry is always 1337 miles long and moves at 0.00001 miles per hour because she is already seeing herself in the mirror. Bob is considering giving her a demotion. Petunia Rhubarb Madame Blueberry has a fine house up in the trees that requires occasional caretaking. Obviously Bluberry can't do it because she's always looking at herself—er, I mean doing secretary stuff, and her Peas are simply too clutzy. So that's why she has this hot maid named Petunia Rhubarb.Every male veggie man among the population wants to marry her. The only thing is, Petunia is secretly a robot maid! And Petunia is not allowed to know she's a robot (that's just how robots work). This may explain why she has a mysterious crush on Larry (or maybe Blueberry accidentally downloaded a love app into Petunia's hard drive). The Scallions There are three of them (one tall, one medium, one short). For some reason these guys hate Larry. The Scallions used to be popular characters in VeggieTales but they kept getting arrested for raping Larry, and their criminal record eventually got them fired. Now the Scallions appear hidden in the background, stalking the other veggies and waiting to get revenge on Bob (and rape Larry). The short one often attacks the Peas to steal money so the Scallions can give themselves names (like several other characters, they never had names). Mr. Lunt What was his first name again? Mr. Lunt is a small, yellow gourd-like vegetable man who is the lowly man-servant of the power-hungry Mr. Nezzer. This guy is really sneaky and is usually the one who supplies his boss with crafty money-making schemes, but Mr. Nezzer always takes the credit. Mr. Lunt really likes working for Mr. Nezzer, but sometimes this little drip will take money for himself, even when it means stealing from his own boss. When Mr. Lunt isn't scamming people to appease his boss, Mr. Lunt is usually in the flesh pits torturing people, just because he wants to. He also has an unhealthy obsession with cheeseburgers. He even married an Mcdonalds cheeseburger Mr. Nezzer A greedy, power-hungry zucchini who happens to be Larry's uncle. He is the richest of all the veggie people and wanted to become the Veggie President. He almost succeeded, but then Bob pushed him out by making himself the Veggie Dictator. Since then, Mr. Nezzer has been trying to use his superior economical status to destroy Bob with the help of his trusty man-servant Mr. Lunt. Recent records suggest that Mr. Nezzer is conducting a series of scientific experiments to create a mutated race of pickles that would take over the world, destroy Bob the Tomato, and create a new veggie world and a second season of VeggieTales only for pickles.He also married an chocolate bunny and he made the shittiest song ever, Da Banny Sang, it shows that Mr Nezzer is an gay man that only loves his bunny and that he hates everything(except Gumball porn), before it was changed and now its soo good, he now works with Tony the Talking Clock and Collin the Computer, with his friends Mr. Lunt and Shrignold the Butterfly Kahleil (Ka-LEEL) The only inhabitant of the veggie world that isn't a vegetable (unless you count QWERTY), and a possible source of evidence that one of LarryBoi's imaginary friends, the Bad Apple, really did exist. This little blue caterpillar has a freaky personality disorder that makes him happy all the time, act childish, and be amused easily. He appears everywhere where he has a chance to molest Bob, Larry, or Mr. Lunt, and has an unhealthy obsession with Archibald. Curly A secret agent who used to work with Perry the Platypus, also Kahleil's father. His history also provides proof that the Bad Apple may have existed in reality. According to classified documents, before Curly quit his job to troll Larry on Facebook and post an embarrassing video of LarryBoi rollerskating into a toilet, Curly seems to have operated as a double agent, assisting the Bad Apple until her doomsday device was complete, but only to find that Curly had converted it into a chocolate ray. Then while the Bad Apple was ranting, Curly proceeded to eat her. Pumkin This pumpkin-like creature is the only veggie to actually have limbs. He only made one or two minor appearances in the VeggieTales cartoons. Pumkin was seen leading an angry mob who thought Archibald was Emperor Zurg, because Junior began telling people that his uncle was secretly Zurg and was going to destroy the planet. Pumkin actually stated in an interview that he only joined the show because his other job at a video game company wasn't making him enough money. Franklencelery. He is actually a poor flat block called Phil that stars his own porn and horror movie series, he look like a Mario game block that was flatened. Once Junior accidentaly found a movie of him while trying to find Mickey Mouse cartoons and Gravity Falls porn. Grzysweet89/FlamingHammers1997/Lolotov Spocktail A user who acts like Expand DillyDong. Nuff said. pot heads. Category:Characters